A touch enabled display can allow a user to provide an input to a system connected to a touch enabled display by contacting the touch enabled display. The touch enabled display can use sensors to detect a touch on the display for example resistive, capacitive, or optical. A system can determine from location of a touch and generate an input based on the location of the input.